Who rules the school?
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy is the leader of a group called the S-class, made up of all girls. Natsu leads The Dragons. Another gang with secrets. They meet each other at FT Academy and become instant rivals. Who rules the school? And with these secrets and pranks, will love form? IMAGE NOT MINE.
1. Chapter 1- Newbies

**'Sup people? Just thought I'd make another story and see if you guys liked it. You know, I should really stop doing that. NAH!**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

At Fairy Tail Academy, students work, party, sleep, and ditch classes. Sometimes, and all the time. Well, except for those nerds and geeks. Do they ever take a day off?

It's nice today here in Magnolia. Sunny, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Yeah, nothing.

What these people didn't know, was that tomorrow... everything could go wrong.

* * *

"So this is Magnolia huh? Not too shabby."

"Yeah. But when we start, it'll change quick."

"WHOOOHOOOOO!"

"Cana, are you drinking again?"

"You never have a problem with it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the house. Tomorrow, we'll start going to Fairy Tail Academy. We want to make the BEST impression. Right girls?"

"They'll never know what hit them."

Everyone smirked.

* * *

"NATSU! WAKE UP."

"Yo Salamander, if you don't get your ass off the bed, Mira's going to kill you."

"Jeez, I'm up already." Natsu sighed.

"You have 5 minutes." Gajeel snickered.

Natsu's eyes widened.

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1...

"SHIT!"

You could see the pink haired boy trying to brush his teeth while putting his pants on.

"Hey dude, school uniform remember? You don't wanna get detention TODAY right?"

"Yeah I know. They have Mira doing it. Last time, she made me grade the papers. I got whipped 100 times." Natsu shuddered.

"Oh, didn't you hear? A new group is coming today. Don't you want to personally welcome them?"

"Duh. I'm finished. Let's get outta here."

Both boys walked out of the apartment.

"Oi, flame-brain. Took you long enough. I thought we were gonna meet the new students." Gray called out.

"Shut your face snow cone. We were just leaving." Natsu shot back.

All the boys gathered there piled into a van.

"I also heard that the newbies were all girls."

Natsu smirked. "Even better."

* * *

"We're here. Fairy Academy." Lucy announced.

There were a bunch of girls piled in a car. A blonde was driving.

"Okay, we went over everything already. Now get out of the car." Lucy said.

All of them jumped out. The girls went into a V formation. The blonde girl was at the front. The rest spread out beside her.

I should give you a preview of these ladies. Shall we?

The blonde is Lucy. She is the leader of this group. They are called the S-class. Don't ask why. Lucy is a stunning girl with curves in all the right places. Don't make a move on her though. You'll regret it. She acts emotionless most of the time but is very caring and motherly to the rest of her group. She is very rich due to the fact that she came from a very wealthy family. Lucy is smart and can master about anything in 5 seconds. Levy is next. She is a petite bluenette but don't let that fool you. She has a nasty side that no one wants to bring out.

Erza Scarlet has red hair and is a master at fighting. She can be very protective and violent. Cana is the drunkard. You will always see her drinking something. The girls know better then to ask what it is now. Cana might be easygoing and friendly but she is cunning and crafty. Probably the best prankster ever. Juvia is also a bluenette like Levy. She is shy and collected but can do terrible things. Juvia is the technology specialist in this group and can hack into anything. Useful tool really.

These five girls all have different pasts and have come together in hard times. They eventually formed the gangster group "S-class".

One is deadly enough. All of them together is a nightmare. So, don't get on their bad side, ne?

The girls didn't wear the official uniform. Everyone had jeans and a top of choice. Lucy with a black cami and leather jacket. Erza had a white blouse. Levy with a white tank top and vest, Juvia in a t-shirt, and Cana in her usual bikini like shirt. How are they going to get away with this? You'll see.

Let's just say, Lucy has the most secrets.

They entered through the gates casually. No one had an expression except Cana who looked amused.

When the girls stepped in, all eyes were on them. People started whispering and pointing at the girls. Then suddenly, the crowd parted. A group of boys walked through.

At the head was a teenager with pink hair and deep onyx eyes. After was a mix. One had blue hair and a red tattoo decorated in swirls on the right side of his face. Another had spiky black hair and piercings all over. One didn't have his shirt on. He was showing his 6-pack to the world. Black hair and cold eyes accompanied the sight. Lastly, a boy with a scar over his eye came. He seemed bored with headphones over his ears and spiky yellow hair that reminded you of lightning. Although, it didn't look like he was part of this group. He gave off more of a "I'm just babysitting these idiots" vibe.

Cana just walked up to them and hugged one. "Hellooooo! I'm Cana. What's your name?" she purred.

"Cana, can you try to seduce someone later? I have things to do." Lucy said.

"Awwww, you're no fun. Lighten up Lucy!" She laughed.

"Do you still want the reward?" Lucy threatened.

Cana's eyes widened and she skipped over without a second thought.

"Good. Here." Lucy said as she slapped a hundred dollar bill in Cana's hand.

"Buy me one with it." Lucy stated.

"Of course Goldilocks!" Cana hugged Lucy and went to her position.

"That was amusing." one of the boys said.

"Did I ask you something pinky?" Lucy questioned. One brow was lifted up.

"Hahaha! Fire-breath, she called you pinky!" The icy one laughed.

"I didn't want your input either iceberg." Lucy shot back.

"HAHAHAHAHA! SHE CALLED YOU ICEBERG!" The pink one shouted. He then sauntered over to Lucy and put his arm around her.

"I'm liking you already. Just never call me pin- AHHH!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy had taken his arm and judo-flipped him.

"Personal space buster. Ever heard? Now Laxus, I need to see the old man." Lucy said to the lightning one.

"WE CAN TAKE HER!" The pinky requested.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't get into trouble." the said Laxus yawned.

"I'll talk to you later." Lucy warned him. Then she was dragged away by the eager teenager.

"Come with us."

As the two groups walked inside school Lucy turned around and said to the silent crowd, "Move along people."

All of them quickly scrambled away because they did not want to be on the receiving end of that flip.

As the two groups walked inside the huge school, one particular guy turned around and pushed Lucy into a locker, cornering her.

"I'm Natsu. We're going to have SO much fun together." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Do you think I should continue? I just thought of this idea while playing tennis one day. How you get gangsters from hitting balls at another person I do not know. Harassment? Anyways, please leave a review! I want to know if this is good or not. THANKS FOR READING! ;)**

**-Skyfairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Classes together

**Hey people! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! I actually can't believe you guys liked this so much.**

**ANYWAYS, I realized I REALLY needed to update this fanfic. I noticed all you people who wanted it too. Why disappoint?**

**BTW I'm starting a poll to see which of my fanfics you guys like the most. PLEASE VOTE!**

**And, check out my other fanfics too! I hope you'll like them.**

**Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Last time-_

As the two groups walked inside school Lucy turned around and said to the silent crowd, "Move along people."

All of them quickly scrambled away because they did not want to be on the receiving end of that flip.

As the two groups walked inside the huge school, one particular guy turned around and pushed Lucy into a locker, cornering her.

"I'm Natsu. We're going to have SO much fun together." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Lucy just stood there with an emotionless face.

Natsu was pretty surprised. Usually, girls would be blushing and stammering by now.

This was the little welcome initiation. With newbies, they had to know who was boss.

His gang stood to the sidelines, knowing well enough not to get in the way of this.

Lucy's gang also stood away. They knew the plan. (Although Levy was REALLY starting to reconsider her decision of not bringing her beloved shotgun.)

She then smirked.

Lucy leaned in too, put her mouth close to Natsu's ear, and said " And I'm Lucy. Now, unless you also want to meet my fist, I suggest you let me go."

_Fiesty huh? Not bad._ Natsu thought.

He let go of her and she brushed herself off.

Turning to the pink-haired boy, she asked "Well? Aren't you going to take us somewhere?"

"If you insist." he grinned.

The boys went up front while the girls went back.

Up front, the leader was silent. Gray spoke up. "What do you think."

"Not bad." Natsu answered. "I think we could have some fun."

In the back, the girls were following behind.

Lucy took out her phone and texted Levy.

Lucy- What are you thinking?

Levy- Definitely leaders. But I would say keep an eye on them. They have the gang vibe.

Lucy- Yeah. But let's just be regular students. I don't need anyone getting off track.

She put the phone away just as they reached the office.

Natsu strode right in.

"Hey gramps. Newbies, here to see you." he said.

"Alright brat. Bring them in." a man commanded.

Lucy went first.

"Hey old man. Nice to see you again." she smiled a bit.

"Lucy!" the guy yelled and hugged her.

Everyone except Lucy's gang and Makarov were surprised.

"Old man is my grandpa." she stated.

Now they knew why Laxus was familiar with the blonde. Any why their headmaster was hugging a stranger.

"I still can't control you though." the man muttered.

"Just get to the point." Erza told him and went up.

"Ah Lucy." he shook his head.

_Still doing this eh?_ gramps mentally sighed.

"Here's your folder with class schedules. I put you guys together so no complaining. Lucy, I don't need to bother with the rules because I know you won't follow them but girls, please don't let her get put on suspension the first day." he begged.

"Juvia will try not to let that happen." Juvia spoke up.

The boys were confused yet again.

Cana came up.

"It's nice to meet Lucy's old man. You want some booze?" she slurred.

Lucy decided it would be best if they got out before the principal got drunk.

She dragged Cana out and started looking at the schedules.

"Need any help?"

She didn't turn around. They all knew who it was anyways.

"No. You can go now." she said.

"Jeez. Just trying to be nice." he sighed and turned around, preparing to walk off.

"Wait!" Levy called.

Natsu turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" he drawled out.

Levy glared at Lucy.

She just sighed.

"It would be helpful if you could show us to our class."

"Ah. Knew you would say that." and he swiped the papers out of Lucy's hand.

"You have the same classes as me." he told them, a little surprised. The boys all grinned.

"Joy." Lucy muttered.

"Follow us."

They made their way through the hallways and stopped in front of a classroom.

Natsu made his way in.

A teacher stopped talking and glared at them.

"What was so important Mr. Dragneel, that you had to barge in?" a woman asked.

"We brought new students." Gray said.

The teacher sighed.

"Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel. I want you boys to sit down." he ordered.

They all went to their respective seats. Girls stared at them and tried to gain their attention.

And what do you know. All of them had an empty spot beside them. Fun.

"Girls. Come in and introduce yourselves."

They just stood there. Students started whispering about them. Most still remembered the courtyard incident.

"Lucy."

"Cana."

"Erza."

"Levy."

"Juvia."

"Well girls. Go find an empty seat and sit down."

Erza sat next to Jellal, Juvia went next to Gray, Levy chose Gajeel, Cana chose Laxus who had been there from the start of class, and Lucy had no choice but to go with Natsu, who seemed to have planned the whole thing.

"I guess we have to stick together." he whispered.

Lucy ignored him.

Girls glared at them. Boys drooled at them.

Both gangs had no idea who each other really were.

Just stuck in their worlds.

For now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry again for not updating sooner.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-SkyFairies**


	3. Chapter 3- Awkward positions

**FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 192 IS COMING OUT VEEEEEEERY SOOOOOOOON! LIKE, I THINK A COUPLE OF HOURS!**

**SOOOOO EXCITED! **

**Anyways, I also will tell you that...**

**I'M GOIN' ZIPLINING! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!**

**And because of that I might not update anything tomorrow.**

**Just a warning. But I can still type at night so who knows?**

**G chen is currently doing all you guys who like this and all my stories a favor right now.**

**She's the one who can convince me to smack the lazy bug off my face and get to work.**

**(Which really hurts a lot BTW. :( )**

**But I love her because I probably would only update once a week if she didn't speak (with that cute yet sometimes annoying) voice to me.**

**Credit goes to her.**

**But also to me.**

**(You guys still know that I'm the author here right?)**

**...**

**Well?**

**No answer?**

**That's just so mean.**

**I could kill off Lucy you know.**

**...**

**NOOOOOO! NEVER! I SHIP HAPPY NALU (Yet some times with the heart wrenching twist) ALWAYS!**

**I am not that cruel. Maybe.**

**But you don't have to worry!**

**Cause I got a new stack of (slightly healthier) popsicles! YAAAAAY!**

**Gotta love artificial fruit flavoring and coloring.**

**Still tastes good.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

"Well girls. Go find an empty seat and sit down."

Erza sat next to Jellal, Juvia went next to Gray, Levy chose Gajeel, Cana chose Laxus who had been there from the start of class, and Lucy had no choice but to go with Natsu, who seemed to have planned the whole thing.

"I guess we have to stick together." he whispered.

Lucy ignored him.

Girls glared at them. Boys drooled at them.

Both gangs had no idea who each other really were.

Just stuck in their worlds.

For now.

* * *

_**Normal pov.**_

It was an...

_interesting_ class so far.

No one knows that these two groups are part of gangs.

Which makes things a bit more eventful. (You can find out.)

Either way, it seemed like no one was paying attention to anything.

Juvia and Gray were having a series of note passing going on. (Which Lucy all noticed BUT let go. She is so nice huh?)

Erza and Jellal were having an animated conversation about who knows what. (POLOTICS! SO EXCITING ERZA!)

Laxus and Cana were laughing and joking about things. (Of course Cana is STILL drunk. Shhhhhhh. Don't tell~)

Levy was TRYING to be the good student and pay attention to the teacher, but Gajeel just had to pull at her clothes and annoy her to no end.

Now she seriously regretted not bringing that shotgun.

Do you think a water hose would work?

And last but not least, we see Lucy and Natsu. Wanna know what they're doing?

Lucy was the same as Levy, trying to pay attention, but having her permanent seatmate poke and prod her shoulder.

"Natsu, if you don't want me to punch you're face right now I suggest you move the finger before it GETS moved." Lucy hissed.

Natsu smirked, amused at her reaction and replied "I think I'd like that blondie. Where to?"

Lucy sighed at his attempt to make her flustered.

She just stared straight ahead and remained calm. Of course while ignoring the frustrated male sitting beside her.

He pretty much knew she would be hard to get.

A little game wouldn't hurt much now would it?

* * *

The morning ended and the bell signaling lunch rang out through the school.

Lucy and the girls packed up their stuff and started talking about things, like what normal high school girls talk about.

Ignoring the stares of girls and boys alike, they strolled through the hallway heading for the cafeteria.

Thankfully, after the first class the boys had different places to be.

If Lucy's nickname held up, they wouldn't see them at all for the next couple of hours.

'Lucky' Lucy was true to her title, having things go in her favor all the time.

Would it stay like that now?

The lunch for students was divided up into two sections.

Lunch A and Lunch B.

The female gang had Lunch A.

As everyone walked into the large room, there were no pink-headed boys in sight.

'Good.' Lucy thought. She didn't need more drama right now.

They scanned the room, noticing a completely empty spot in the back.

It was next to another clear table but Lucy and the rest didn't worry about that too much.

The girls sat down and noticed the majority of people started staring and whispering about them.

No one really cared and thought the words were about the courtyard scene or that they were new and getting increasingly popular as the day went on.

They pulled out salads, sandwiches wrapped up prettily with toothpicks and gold foil, water, chips, cookies, and best of all, a huge strawberry cake.

As they grabbed their food of choice, Lucy grumbled and took the cake out of Erza's sight.

The red-headed girl immediately became sad and made a cute face to the blond who was by now immune to puppy dog faces.

She grinned and just took out a knife. Slicing half of the cake for Erza, and leaving the other half for the rest of the group.

The usually mature and poised woman was gone and replaced by a cake eating demon.

Nobody at that table noticed a particular group of boys head into the loud lunch room and go towards the empty spot next to them.

Lucy just smiled and listened to the girl's conversations.

"Lu-chan, may I borrow some money for the new bookstore?" Levy asked her idol and best friend.

"Sure. How much?" The chocolate eyed girl said. She knew how much the petite bookworm loved stories and that she could spend thousands of dollars in one visit.

"One thousand?" the girl replied, thinking carefully.

"No more?" the blond questioned, surprised at the low cost.

"Fine fine. Three thousand?" Levy grinned sheepishly.

The knowing leader rolled her eyes and took a wad of cash out of her pocket, giving the hazel-eyed girl one third of the bills.

"Jeez blondie. I never knew you were rich." a certain boy said while sitting next to the girl.

"Natsu. Could you please leave me alone for once? I'm trying to have a decent conversation here. You standing one foot closer ruins everything." she replied with a blank face while counting the rest of her cash.

The male decided to ignore her comment and swiped the bundle out of her hands.

"Hey!" she cried, turning towards the culprit.

Natsu's eyes widened along with the rest of his group.

"You have a BLACK card and 5 thousand dollars in cash just sitting in your pocket?" Gray inquired, mouth hanging open.

"It's not a lot." the blond replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're fuckin' loaded bunny girl." Gajeel stated while trying not to act impressed.

"You want some?" she asked in a bored tone.

Levy turned to Lucy in horror.

"NO! You can't do that! Have you seen what he did in class?" she sputtered.

"You're gonna give HIM money and not me?" Natsu yelled.

"I'm pretty sure unlike you, pinkie, metal face here can actually use his brain while spending it." Lucy smirked.

"Now give that back!" she reached to his hand, trying to grab her money.

He swung his hand up to where she couldn't reach it. Lucy leaned a little to far in and the two toppled over.

The ending position was Lucy on the bottom, holding her head while Natsu was straddling her.

Cana went to Erza and whispered "Wanna bet she gets laid in one week?"

* * *

**HAHA! I really loved typing up that last part there. Ohhhhhh.**

**If only this could happen in Fairy Tail.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And watch the next episode for me kay?**

**Still lovin' all of you.**

**-SkyFairies**


	4. Chapter 4- Trouble and more trouble

**Guess what guys?**

**IT'S MY FREE MONTH!**

**Updates will come faster.**

**But when school starts again *sob* I'll have to be slower.**

**NOOOOO.**

**Middle school.**

**At least I still have study halls.**

**YAYSIES FOR THAT! But I'll miss you guys.**

**Even though I'm not leaving...**

**Just read.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

**Note- This chapter goes to you hrstory! You've been with me since the start and I know this is kinda weird but just wanted to say HUGE THANKS TO YOU.**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

"You're gonna give HIM money and not me?" Natsu yelled.

"I'm pretty sure unlike you, pinkie, metal face here can actually use his brain while spending it." Lucy smirked.

"Now give that back!" she reached to his hand, trying to grab her money.

He swung his hand up to where she couldn't reach it. Lucy leaned a little to far in and the two toppled over.

The ending position was Lucy on the bottom, holding her head while Natsu was straddling her.

Cana went to Erza and whispered "Wanna bet she gets laid in one week?"

* * *

Lunch was (finally) over and Lucy ran to her next class.

Unfortunately, a stupid male just HAD to catch her.

Natsu had seen his next target running away and chased after her.

The others had stayed behind, catching up with the girls.

While he ran the girls in the hallway stared at him.

Well, you couldn't blame them. He WAS hot. (Ego much?)

And Halloween was comin' up. That day gramps let the students wear their costume to school.

Every year the females wore something revealing and slutty for his group. They crowded around him and nearly suffocated his body last year.

But this year would be interesting. Natsu wondered what Lucy would wear.

Not that he REALLY minded. (Yeah right buddy)

A flash of gold caught the boy's attention.

Natsu winked at the girls and quickly caught up to Lucy.

His tan, muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame.

"Shit." she muttered.

"Now, now, no running in the hallway. Or else you're gonna have to be.." his lips went to her ear.

"punished." Natsu growled out.

She felt a slight shiver along her spine.

He noticed it and smirked a bit, knowing now that he had an effect on her.

"What do you want Natsu?" she asked him.

He started pouting. "You don't remember?"

"Remember?" confusion laced her words.

"I have another class with you!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" she almost screamed.

"I know right?" he grinned at her expression.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy started looking around for her savior.

"They're behind." Natsu answered.

The blonde glanced over at a clock and her chocolate eyes widened in fear.

"I need to go!" and she escaped his grip and ran towards class.

Lucy needed an excuse to leave him and secretly hoped that the others would catch up soon.

She sprinted inside and just sat down. Luckily for her, it was her assigned seat.

Natsu came in soon after. Students and the teacher just stared at him.

He ignored their looks and sat next to Lucy.

"Dragneel, even though I appreciate you actually COMING to class this time, please sit at your own seat." he said to the delinquent.

"Does it look like I care?" Natsu shrugged.

Lucy was hoping the teacher would do something but he just sighed and went back to the board.

Natsu started to tap his pencil on the desk while Lucy just leaned on her desk.

To her surprise, their groups burst in.

Another round of looks were given.

Cana slurred "You all look like shit!" she laughed.

Lucy sighed and walked over and gave the girl a pill.

Cana swallowed and immediately came to her senses.

"WOAH! Thanks goldie." she nodded at the leader.

Lucy just took away her bottle of alcohol to find Cana with another stack.

She just sighed and walked back to her seat.

Natsu was staring at her with an amused look.

"Go fuck yourself." Lucy finally snapped.

"Nah. But look." he pointed at their teammates.

Lucy looked over and saw them all paired together.

Erza and Jellal were getting along, Levy and Gajeel were glaring at each other, Cana was leaning on Laxus, Juvia was all over Gray.

Lucy gave a pointed glare to them.

Levy noticed first and tapped all the rest. They became composed and went to sit down.

Natsu noticed that she seemed to have a sort of control over all of them.

The boys went down too and Gray glanced at his frenemy.

The two shared a silent conversation and seemed to decide on something.

Lucy just looked over at them and then faced the front of class again.

These guys were gonna be trouble.

_And I already have enough of that._ she thought in frustration.

"Babe, you need to relax. Want me to help?" Natsu winked.

A girl behind them swooned.

Lucy looked at him in disgust.

Natsu was having fun.

And deeeeeep in Lucy's heart, she knew she was too.

* * *

**I just started typing random things this time. I promise the action is coming up.**

**Still can't understand why you guys like this.**

**Your just all great.**

**Review?**

**-SkyFairies**


	5. Chapter 5- Pasts

**Yeah, so I spent the other day typing TWO chapters for the rewrite of Moving in (which is now called All Messed Up) and published.**

**So I really shouldn't be updating again so soon.**

**When school comes, expect less. :( (But this is why Study halls were made. For me to sneak in my laptop and type.;)**

**I am trying to get into the habit of updating slower (which sounds TERRIBLE).**

**But I needed to do this.**

**So...**

**READ REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Last time-**

These guys were gonna be trouble.

_And I already have enough of that._ she thought in frustration.

"Babe, you need to relax. Want me to help?" Natsu winked.

A girl behind them swooned.

Lucy looked at him in disgust.

Natsu was having fun.

And deeeeeep in Lucy's heart, she knew she was too.

* * *

"So what's going on right now?" a golden haired girl asked.

"Well, I don't have a pin point on their location yet, but they definitely don't know we're here.

"So no worries?"

"Not so far at least." the person answered.

"Good. We have to time this correctly. Those guys can't just get away with what they did." she turned around in the black chair.

The blond picked up a picture frame from the desk.

She stared wistfully at the scene.

"I can't let her get away with this." the girl whispered.

The haunting memory replayed itself in her mind.

A hand went on the pale and trembling shoulder.

* * *

A group of boys were meeting up at a house.

"Yo Flame shit, you ready yet?" one called out.

"Yeah yeah. Just had to get my helmet on." a pink haired boy came out while locking the front door behind him.

Each one made sure to cover their face from sight using the safety gear.

They all walked over to a line of motorcycles and sat down on the plush leather seats.

Each one revved up and shot off into the night, flying across the roads.

The men all had smiles on their faces. Especially the onyx eyed guy. His expression was a mix of thrill and sadness.

But he still grinned and they sped through the empty streets, trying to outrace each other.

"See ya later tabasco freak!" a navy haired male shouted while going into the lead.

Natsu accepted the challenge and quickly caught up with Gray.

The two battled it out, neck to neck.

Red, white, and blue suddenly showed up then. Everyone looked at each other and picked up the pace.

But this time, the car wouldn't give up on the chase.

It was a game of cat and mouse through the city. At least, until all 5 zoomed through a narrow alleyway and shook off their pursuer.

"Shit." the cop sighed and got ready to make another call down to the base.

They wouldn't be too happy with the news.

* * *

"So what's the shit between you and bunny girl?" Gajeel asked while drinking from a can of root beer.

Jellal raised a blue eyebrow.

"She acts like a bunny. Running off at the sign of danger or in this case, pink ugliness." the pierced man explained.

"Not cool." Natsu muttered while leaning back onto the field of grass.

"Yeah. What is your deal with her anyways?" Gray questioned.

"It's just a game guys. Nothin' special." he spoke while looking up.

"Gihi. You do realize you're falling behind right? Jellal has that red head, Gray with that Juvia girl, hell, even LOKE is dating a girl for more than two days now." Gajeel said.

"What about you tin can?" Natsu snapped.

"I'll get shorty soon enough." he smirked, showing a pair of sharp fangs.

A dark eyed guy blinked.

"I could care less about my love life." the leader stood up.

"There are more important things to deal with." he muttered while looking out to the moon.

They all wisely shut up. His friends (one frenemy) knew what he was thinking about.

"Things like him." you could see a raging fire in the boy's eyes.

One that wouldn't stop until he put it out.

Not until the man found out who permanently changed his life.

For eternity.

* * *

**This one just kinda gave a little insight on what's to come up. Next chapter will have nalu fluff though. ;)**

**Yes. This was short.**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
